The subject matter herein relates generally to power connector systems.
Power connector systems, such as those used in the data communication field, typically include a busbar for supplying power to multiple cards or modules in the data communication system. The busbar typically includes a power connector mounted to the busbar. Other power connectors are terminated to the busbar power connectors. Such power connectors may be terminated to an end of a power cable and include a blade that is plugged into the busbar power connector.
Known cable mounted power connectors are not without disadvantages. Such power connectors require an electrical connection between the blade and the power cable. The components and assembly time to create such interface add materials and assembly time to the connector. Such power connectors require mounting hardware for connecting to the busbar power connector. Such connectors are not blind matable. Such connectors are not separable from the busbar power connectors.
A need remains for a power connector that creates a cost effective and reliable power connection between a busbar connector and the power cable of such power connector. A need remains for a separable power connector. A need remains for a blind-matable power connector.